The Parental Chronicles: Neji and TenTen's Side
by WriterforLife29
Summary: This is how they take care of their daughter, while Sasuke and Sakura try to control their kids. NxT SxS NxH IxS, And for those who love that seldom seen AnxSuoh romance "Come on Yamato! Walk!", An commanded.
1. An

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or it's characters

* * *

TenTen looked down at her lovely daughter. She had her brown hair, with Neji's eyes. TenTen had never felt this way about anyone. She would love to hold her child, and dance around the house, while having her husband stare at her strangely.

TenTen could vivdly remember when she first saw her. Hours of labor, and she heard a soft cry. TenTen already had a couple of name ideas for her. But as soon as she was in her arms, the crying slowed down.

Her child looked up, with those innocent and calm white eyes. The same eyes as her Father, that reassured TenTen, and gave her peace of mind. That was when TenTen knew her name.

"An, that name means 'peace'. And that is exactly what I feel when I see you."

The small baby looked up at her mother, not understanding her words.

"TenTen, come to bed. You've done nothing but stare at An, for hours. Again."

"Sorry Neji."

Her husband came into the baby's room. TenTen was in a rocking chair, though as she rocked, An refused to sleep.

"Neji, she won't sleep."

"Let me see her."

TenTen handed over her daughter. An looked into Neji's pearly whites.

(AN:and i don't mean his teeth)

Then An looked over at her side, to see TenTen. When both parents were in her view, she slowly nodded off. Both Neji and TenTen noticed this.

"I think she's too smart for her own good",TenTen said.

"She is the daughter of you and I. There is no such thing as too smart."

Neji placed An in her crib.

"Now _please_ come to bed. I'm worried for your health if you do nothing but stare at her all day."

"Neji you say that now. But wait until she's older. You'll keep her under watch, as if she's a member of the Akatsuki."

"If you say so."

TenTen went over to An's crib and overlooked her. She softly traced her little chubby cheeks, and giggled when An made a small movement. As Neji watched this, he sighed. He walked over and threw TenTen over his back like a sack.

"Neji, let me go. I just want to-"

"No. You need you sleep TenTen."

He carried her to their room, and only then, did he let her down. She glared him before turning towards the bed.

"Don't be angry at me. I did it for your own good."

"You don't understand."

"What?"

"An, is the most precious thing to ever happen to me. Not many ninjas make this far in their life. To get married and have kids, seems almost impossible, if not impractical."

"And An gives you a feeling of. . ."

"Of triumph. I gave birth to a healthy baby girl. And I'm still the same kunoichi as I was before, if not better."

"Better?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"Because she gives me one more thing I want to protect. My daughter is one more person I want to fight for."

"Would you feel the same if it was a boy?",Neji asked curiously.

"Of course. There's just something about having a baby grow in you. Then when it comes out, it's such a good feeling to know that. . . this is what became of our love."

"Being a mother makes you a very thoughtful person doesn't it?"

"You'll be the same when she gets older."

"I highly doubt that."

"One word Neji: Boys."

"What about boys?",he asked a bit too quickly.

"I'm sure An will grow to be a beautiful young woman. And you're a male, you know how they think."

"No one will have such thoughts on my daughter."

"Not yet, because she's a baby. But someday. . ."

Neji pondered this before going to bed.

_'No one will do such a thing to my daughter.'_


	2. The Truth about Boys

I know i'm neglecting my other fics, but. . . this one was asking to be updated!

* * *

An was now 2 years old. Her best friend was Suoh Uchiha. Mostly because he was the only kid her age she saw. Neji wouldn't allow her to bein daycare centers, so he let Sakura take care of her whenever he or TenTen where busy.

When TenTen questioned this, he muttered something about the caretakers being too perky. He didn't want An being close in that type of environment. TenTen didn't argue, because, well. . . when you're the daughter of a Hyuuga, one wonders how you can be perky.

An grew up side-by-side with Suoh. As kids, they saw nothing of it. But their mothers were constantly saying how cute it was. Let's go back to the moment these two children met.

_It was Sasuke's lucky day. _

_He got a mission to go some place in Nowhere, Oklahoma._

_He could get a break from those little, sweet,babies._

_Sakura had the hospital so TenTen was babysitting them on her day off._

_TenTen had a daughter that was Suoh's age._

_The black haired 2 year old stared when TenTen set her down beside him._

Oops, that's bit too early. Let's go forward a bit. How about 10 years old, there was a Kodak moment there.

* * *

An was in her room getting ready for the day. When she was done, she called to her parents saying she was going to see Suoh. Neji's ears perked at this, as they always did.

_'She's always hanging out with that boy.'_

"TenTen, don't you find it wierd that your daughter's best friend, is a boy?"

"Not at all. My best friend was a boy."

"That's different!"

"How?"

". . .It just is!"

Neji thought for a moment.

_'I know how to keep her away from boys.'_

An was about to go out the door, when her Father stopped her.

"What is it?",she asked.

"It's time I told you the truth about boys."

"What?"

Neji remebered TenTen telling him not to tell her about sex yet. . .yet. That would come soon enough. So Neji substituted her virginity with something else important to her.

"An, boys only want one thing. They'll be your friend, and act nice. But when your guard is down, you know what they do?"

"What?"

"Boy take away your Byakugan!"

"No!"

"They do. And Suoh is no different."

An didn't take being decieved well. Neji saw the anger in her eyes. Immediately An ran out looking for Suoh.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, she remembered where she was supposed to meet him. An sped off to their decided meeting place. Soon she saw him, as he casually waved at her.

_'How dare he act so nice, when I know his plan!?'_

An charged toward him and long story short, left him bloodied in a dumpster. She left feeling satisfied.

* * *

Suoh opened his eyes.

He heard someone talking.

"I'm really sorry. Neji was being ridiculous, as usual."

"I understand. Sasuke would've done the same for our daughters."

"I just can't stop saying how sorry I am."

"Like I said, I understand."

"So how long will he be here?"

"Just a few days. He'll be fine."

Suoh looked around, and saw he was in the hospital. An was sitting next to the bed. She looked sad.

"What's wrong?",he asked.

"Suoh, I'm sorry. My Father told me boys take away the Byakugan. And I was angry at you."

"Your dad has always had something against me. But it's okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you didn't know. So it's okay."

An smiled at his forgiving nature. Of course he had two little sisters. He had to let things slide lots of times. Though this was the first time he accepted an apology

. . . in a full body cast.


	3. Friends

Let's go back a few years. To the day Suoh got his Sharingan. You're probably wondering why Suoh's moment is being mentioned in An's story. If not, then you kind of go with the flow.

That's good, because for all you know this may have nothing to do with An. Well it does. Suoh got his Sharingan at the age of 5. Surprising both his mother and father. Sasuke fainted.

Now let's go see what happened when he told An.

* * *

An was getting her hair brushed by her mother. As a five year old, she found pleasure in simple things. And her mother found pleasure in being with her. There was a knock on the door.

Neji answered it and saw a small child.

"Can I go see An!?",Suoh asked.

"Well actually-"

"An!",Suoh yelled seeing her from the doorway.

"Suoh!",An yelled as they ran toward each other.

"An, something amazing happened!"

"What?"

"I got my Sharingan!"

"Really?",An said, her excitement lowering.

"Yeah! Come on, I'll show you!"

"Um, I can't",An said.

"Why not?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't."

"Why no-"

"Suoh just go home, please",Neji said.

Suoh gave An one last look before leaving. An went back to her Mother and sat back down, to get her hair brushed. TenTen noticed her daughter shed tears, then try to wipe them away, only to have more fall.

"An, what's wrong?",she asked.

An shook her head.

"Come on, tell me."

She shook her head again. Tenten picked her up, and made An face her.

"You're upset because you still haven't activated your Byakugan yet, aren't you?"

An finally nodded.

"You think Suoh will always be ahead of you?"

She nodded again. TenTen smiled at her daughter's simplicity.

"You know, you're Father was always ahead of me."

An looked up at her Mother, waiting for more.

"We would practice, and he'd always beat me. But that didn't matter to either of us."

"It didn't?"

"You have a crush on Suoh, don't you?"

"Ewww! Boys are gross!",An cringed.

TenTen laughed at An's innocence.

"Well, even when you Daddy beat me, we didn't practice to win. We practed to get better. So don't worry. You and Suoh are friends before spar-mates. He won't forget you."

An smiled and jumped out of her Mom's lap.

"Thank you Mommy!"

When she was gone Neji came up to her with a frown.

"Why did you do that? Now they'll be friends forever!"

"Neji calm down, they're 5."

"That's 8 years before they hit puberty! Wait, 8 years? I still have time."

"Neji-"

"I'll be in my study."

"Why?"

"I've got 8 years until he **really** starts having perverted thoughts on my daughter. If I can break them up as friends, he'll never have a chance with her."

"You forget, if they're not friends, it's makes the relationship transition from friend to significant other, less awkward. If they're not friends, it would be easier."

"How would you know this?"

"Because, I remember these two people. They were friends, and when they actually started to fall in love, it was strange."

"That's because it was a mission."

"I wonder if they'll fall in love on a mission."

"Not if I have any say."

TenTen smiled at her husband's protectiveness.

"Well she's just a child. No one is having sexual thoughts of her."

"One word: pedophiles."

TenTen sighed.

"You'll never quit, will you?"

"When it concerns my daughter, no."

Neji saw her smile at those words.

"Our daughter is so lucky to have such a caring Father."

"I'll protect her from boys. But when she hits that-ahem-changing stage, it's all up to you."

"I don't think I would ever let you handle what goes on in her body."

"A man should never be exposed to that."

"And he won't be",TenTen giggled before kissing Neji, and leaving to look for An.


	4. Fall

**I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I can't believe it, I accidentally deleted this chapter after trying to fix a little error.**

**And then I procrastinated in putting it back up. **

**Cuz I also deleted it from my documents so i had to rewrite the whole thing**

**So as a little present I added a few things.**

**I'M SO SORRY!!!**

**So now, you can read the _enhanced_ version**

Eight year old An sat at the table, eating breakfast. Her short legs hung from the chair, and TenTen could see her hair was steadily getting longer.

_'In no time at all, she'll look just like her Father.'_

An looked out of the window, and saw the tree that she's been watching for a few days. It was fall in the Leaf Village, and that meant the leaves were changing colors, and falling. This tree had one more leaf, hanging from a branch.

TenTen followed her daughter's stare and smiled. An had an amazing attention spand for a child. A slight breeze passed and the leaf broke away from it's branch, and floated to the ground. An immediately jumpped off her chair and ran to her Mother's side.

"Mommy! The last leaf fell! The last leaf fell!"

"I know, I saw."

"Let's put on our coats! Come on!"

TenTen grabbed An's hand and dressed her warmly. She did the same to her self before picking up two garden tools

"Mommy! Mommy! Are you ready!?",the young girl exclaimed.

"Yeah An, let's get started."

TenTen and An were both dressed in cold weather clothing. TenTen held a rake, while An carried a much smaller one. Today, she and An were going to rake the leaves in the yard. It wasn't for cleaning, TenTen never saw the reason behind that.

Nope, she and her daughter had other plans. Every year, they would rake the leaves into a giant pile. They only did this when every single leaf fell off the trees. And today was that day. An tried to manuever the rake in her small hands.

Whenever she had trouble, TenTen would guide her. Soon, all the leaves were piled together. An was jumping and laughing around as if she just created a masterpiece. Behind the shoji doors, TenTen could see that shadows of old men.

TenTen was used to being watched by the Hyuuga council by now. After marrying Neji, she was always under scrutiny. It only increased after An was born. But she didn't care about them. When An was born, she didn't know something so beautiful could exist.

She saw her daughter as the outcome of the love between her and Neji. She didn't know their love would be so adorable and energetic. She wished Neji could be here, but he had work to do-"

"TenTen, An, I'm home", he called.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come quick, we're about to jump in the leaves!",An yelled.

Neji stepped outside and saw the two most important people in his life. An ran up to him and grabbed his hand with both of hers. She attempted to pull him towards the pile.

"I actually have work that needs to be done-"

"Daddy! Please!"

The Mighty Neji Hyuuga caved in to the whims of an eight-year old girl, who couldn't even cut her own pancakes. That was a trait she got from her Mother. The power over Neji, not the pancake thing. Neji could hear the rustle of clothes as someone walked by.

Both Nejo and his wife knew as usual, their daughter was being watched. The Hyuuga council saw it as their business to see that An was raised properly. Neji could clearly remember the first time he had to defend his daughter against their disapproval.

-Eight years ago-

_TenTen lied on the hospital bed, weary from just giving birth. Neji had left to retrieve something she requested. On his way back, he passed by an old man. Neji recognized him from the many times he had to discuss things with the elder men of his family._

_This man, just like the others, was very brittle and never liked TenTen. _

_"What are you doing at the hospital?", Neji asked._

_"I was sent by the family to check on your wife and child. I understand she had a girl, very disappointing."_

_"Do you doubt my child's ability?"_

_"Well she is only a girl."_

_"I don't remember you giving my uncle such a hard time, whom may I remind you had 2 daughters."_

_"He followed all Hyuuga rules and protocals. You used to be the same."_

_"I won't allow you to slander the name of my wife and child. TenTen has proven herself more times than necessary, and I'm sure our child will follow."_

_"But you know a girl cannot inherit anything. Though a Hyuuga, she is still a girl, they don't have control over their emotions."_

_"You're nothing but an old man, trapped in the past. My daughter shall exceed all expectations."_

_"We expect nothing from your daughter."_

_"Remember that when you scold her because of a poorly executed attack."_

_"You shouldn't have married that woman. There were many others in well-to-do positions."_

_"Yes, there were. But I didn't love them."_

_"You still have so much to learn."_

_Neji smirked. "You know, your low expectations will make it too easy for her. I suggest you expect something, or she'll get bored."_

_"Oh I expect something from her. I expect she will be a failure and an outcast, even worse than that Uzumaki boy. Why your cousin married him, I will never know."_

_"I'd like to tell you how wrong you are some more, but my wife and daughter need me."_

_-_Present-

"Daddy! Mommy! Let's go!"

Neither Neji nor TenTen cared about what some old men said. An was their daughter. She was happy and healthy, and they could see the strength in her only parents could see. They weren't about to let the council tell them what to do.

Especially because none of them had taken care of a child for 50 years or so. Like TenTen's mother always said, 'Mother knows best'. TenTen never thought it was more true than right now. A cold wind blew passed and An shivered.

"Mommy, I want some hot cocoa", she pleaded.

"Let's all go inside and get some",TenTen said.

"I still have paperwork", Neji said.

"No Daddy, we need to drink hot cocoa together, with the little marshmallows inside!",An whined.

And once again, Neji fell victim to his daughter's voice. He sweared it was like she had a remote control for him. An hand TenTen and Neji's hand and led them inside. Her mother undressed her and started on the drinks.

Neji sat down at the table and An scrambled onto his lap.

"Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey, don't I get some love?",TenTen asked.

An ran over to her mother and hugged her torso.

"I love you Mommy."

The Hyuuga council thought they were breaking rules by living this way, by not being strict and hard-handed. But they didn't care. As long as it put a smile on An's face, they would break all the rules in the world.


	5. Winter

For those who read The Parental Chronicles, remember An is about Suoh's age. And Suoh is a year older than his twins sisters.

So that makes An about a year older than them. I should do a whole birthday calender thing with these kids, becuz it get's confusing!!!

* * *

It was about 5 am. Neji paced back and forth in a wide hallway. He had been doing this for a few hours now, but he couldn't stop! Through the walls, his shinobi senses picked up a distinct sound. The sound of TenTen's screams.

Neji had never heard her yell this way. He could only hop it would end soon. He just wished there was something he could do. But there was nothing. Sakura was in there, conducting the whole thing. Hinata was in there to be by TenTen's side.

Neji would have been in here place, if he had gotten here on time. But no, he was just returning from a mission when he heard. In the hall with him was Naruto and Shikamaru. When he arrived he asked briefly where Uchiha was.

Because the Uchiha population has increased it's once lonely sum of 2, there was confusion on who he meant. When they realized he was talking about Sasuke, Naruto explained that he was at home watching baby Suoh.

Shikamaru said that Ino was on an escorting mission, and wouldn't be back for a few days. They both told him to calm down and take a seat, but neji's legs wouldn't stop moving. It was now 5:34 am, and TenTen's wails could still be heard.

Neji was about to break the door down when a different sound filled the air. It was a cry, but higher, younger. Hinata opened the door and called Neji in. He walked through and saw TenTen lying on the bed, sweat dripping across her face.

In her arms, a small bundle. She saw him and smiled. She waved her hand and beckoned him forward. He walked to her side and sat down in the chair provided. TenTen opened the cloth and peeking out at Neji, was the smallest face he had ever seen.

The eyes were squinted, new to the light. The skin, soft and smooth. Tiny hands poked out and jerked around, also new to the unrestrained surroundings.

"Neji, this is your daughter."

Neji brought a hand up, and gently caressed the tiny, but chubby cheek of his daughter.

"She's so beautiful."

He looked up at TenTen's exhausted face."

"Do you need anything?", he asked.

"Some juice would be nice",she asked.

Neji walked out to retrieve it and when he came back, he found TenTen still smiling in the same position.

"TenTen, she's not going anywhere."

"I know Neji, but isn't she beautiful?"

He took his seat next to her and said,"Yes she is, just like her mother."

"Look at her, isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Look at her Neji."

"TenTen I am looking at her."

"I know but, isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes she is."

"Neji, say she's beautiful."

"Our daughter is beautiful TenTen."

"I know isn't she? Look at her little body. I swear she's the tiniest thing I've ever seen."

"All babies get bigger."

"But right now, she just looks so fragile, and soft. You want to hold her?"

Neji nodded and his wife handed their daughter over to him. When she was in his arms, Neji understood what she meant. Just holding her he could feel how incredibly breakable she was. But this was his daughter, like he said before to that old man, she will be strong.

But right now, Neji was more focused on handling her gently.

"I see what you mean, TenTen. I can't remember ever being this fragile."

"But you were. Everyone was. Although she's small now, someday, she'll be strong."

"Just like her mother."

"Her father had something to do with that too, so don't you forget."

-At the Uchiha Residence-

"Suoh guess what? TenTen had a baby! And she's a girl! We can arrange for you to play, and you'll become friends, and fall in love, and get married, and have kids!"

"Gaa?"

"Sakura, you're discussing marriage with someone who still uses diapers, slow down."

"But I just know it's going to happen!"

"Suoh is a few months old. How about we **meet** the Hyuuga girl, before we choose the caterer."

"Sasuke, there are some things a mother just knows."

"More importantly, I'd like to know what you're doing delivering babies, when you're pregnant yourself."

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't work."

"It's called maternity leave Sakura."


	6. Birthday Calendar

The Parental Chronicles Birthday Calendar

These are calculated estimates from the birthday's mentioned before and certatin statements that were. . .uh stated.

A few are just put there just because no information in the fics are given of their birthday.

So take a look, maybe you have the same birth month!

**January**

Yukiko Uzumaki

Sora Uchiha

**February**

Akira Hyuuga

**March**

Suoh Uchiha

**April**

**May**

Twins-Tomoko and Tokoiyo Uchiha

**June **

Yamato Uzumaki

**July**

**August**

Triplets-Haru, Hoshi, and Hotaru Uchiha

**September**

**October**

**November**

Reiyou Nara

**December**

An Hyuuga


	7. Yamato

**This one addresses An's relationship with Yamato when she first meets him.**

**In case you haven't made the connection, Hinata and Neji are cousins, Hinata married Naruto, Neji married TenTen.**

**Which would make Yamato and An second cousins, (I think that's the correct term). Anyway, they're related.**

**Yet they're like polar opposites. So since they are, I expect they would interact with each other a lot.**

**So here's a little moment with them.**

**

* * *

**TenTen was holding her daughter, wrapped in a small blanket. An was just a year old and was still as fragile as ever. TenTen waited in excitement. Today they were getting a visitor.

"WE'RE HERE!!"

"Naruto, calm down. An might be asleep."

Hinata and Naruto walked in on TenTen and An. Hinata held an even smaller bundle of her own.

"Is that him?", TenTen asked.

Hinata sat down next down her.

"Yes, it is. It's our little Yamato."

Hinata opened the blanket a bit to show the small baby's face. He had wisps of dark blue hair on his head. His tiny mouth yawned before he starting blinking his eyes. He opened them and they were as blue as his father's. An started to awake as well and turned her head a bit. Her eyes stopped on the miniscule face near hers. Then, almost as if she understood who this was, she smiled.

* * *

"Come on Yamato! Walk!", An commanded.

Well. . .as commanding as a two year old could be. Yamato was held on his feet by his mother, who held his hands above his head. Yamato just looked at her confused. Then he looked at a passing butterfly. As a one year old he didn't have much of an attention spand.

"Walk!"

"Avwa ah ahahaha!", Yamato gurgled.

An sat down in front of Yamato.

"Say 'An'!"

"Ah!"

"A_n_!!!", she said stressing the 'n'.

Yamato stared at her with innocent eyes. He smiled and giggled at her. Hinata set him down on the floor.

"I'm going to get his bottle. You watch him An."

"Okay!", An exclaimed.

Hinata left for her kitchen to retrieve a bottle for her son. An's eyes wandered around the room. Then she got bored.

"Wait here. I'm gonna get my ball, so we can play", she said to Yamato.

The blue eyed baby just gave her the same innocent look. An left to get her ball, which left little Yamato all alone on the living room floor. He looked around, not used to being alone. He needed someone around him. He put his hands on the floor and pushed himself up.

Yamato stood on his tiny feet and wobbled a bit before getting his bearings. He opened his mouth and started to call for someone.

"Mama! Ah!"

An came back with her red ball. She saw Yamato and it dropped from her hands. Hinata came in and gasped.

"Yamato!", she exclaimed.

"You're standing!", An yelled.

Yamato giggled and clapped his hands at their expressions. He saw the bottle in Hinata's hands and raised his arms.

"Mama, Mama!"

Hinata picked him up and held the bottle to his mouth.

"Let's race Yamato!", An suggested.

"Slow down An. All he did was was stand", Hinata reminded her.


	8. Ready or Not

**Okay, we're gonna do a little timeskip to when An is 19. Just because there's a little moment I wanted to write about.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Hey An, your mom is gonna give birth pretty soon isn't she?", Suoh asked.

"Yeah", she answered.

They leaned on the railing of a bridge under the midafternoon sun. Suoh raised his eyebrow at her answer.

"Aren't you the least bit excited about being an older sister?"

"Have you ever been?", An asked.

"Well, when the twins were born, I had no idea what was going on. The triplets was a little exciting because there was a lot coming at once. And of course I was happy when Sora was born a few weeks ago."

"I don't really know what it's supposed to feel like. I've been an only child for 19 years, how am I supposed to care for a baby?"

Suoh thought for a moment. "You have been an only child. But it's not like you've been the only child."

"Suoh that doesn't make any sense."

"You have your cousin Yamato, and you spend a lot of time together don't you?"

At Yamato's name, An immediately brightened. "Of course. Yamato and I are really close. In fact he's like a broth-Oh! now I see what you mean", An smiled.

"See? Even if he's not your brother, you two have been through a lot, and you watch over him like an older sister would."

An nodded. "I better get going. Father says we're on red alert ever since Mother entered her third trimester."

"My dad was the same way. Well, good luck on the new sibling. I know you'll be a great big sister."

An smiled, before giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Short, I know. But it's been awhile. Anyways, tell what ya think. And if you have any suggestions, ideas, or anything, I'm all ears!**


End file.
